Axel
Anti-Hero from the Square Enix series Kingdom Hearts, in BLN Axel played a villain towards the manor residents, and Xion in particular, during a short character arc in 2012. His plans originally did not involve Xion at all, but once he discovered her existence in the BLN world as he had been trapped there as well, Axel did his best to torment her as he attempted to turn the residents of Wayne Manor into powerful monsters known as Heartless. Overview Abilities and Personality Axel is a Nobody, a being with no 'heart' whose existence is a natural anomaly with no due explanation for why or what purpose they exist for. Lacking basic emotions thanks to lacking this piece of his whole self, Axel is ruthless in attaining his goals, whatever they may be at the time. As he holds mastery over fire, Axel can create flames as he wills from a small flicker to a massive explosion depending on the exertion he puts forth. He can burn people from the inside out, turn the ground into embers that harm people once they step on it, and as with such power, holds a resistance towards fire and flame based magic himself. With his weapons, Axel can light them on fire and attack mercilessly with two spinning spiky wheels which can freely spin around him for protection or for attack should he throw them. Finally, being the creator of a large supply of Heartless, Axel once commanded an entire army of the creatures, quietly building up a hoarde of Heartless to overtake Town and eventually the world of Rigel Prima itself. Goals and History As Axel built an army of Heartless, he ultimately intended on returning to his homeworld with the army in tow, to assist his comerade in the Organization to overthrow Xemnas, their leader. However, because he was stranded in the world following the disappearance of the tear in reality that brought him there, Axel needed some way to return. With this came the need to seek out someone he would know and who would do what he would tell them to do. Axel ended up finding Even, someone who originally was from a different version of the KH World, seperate from Axel's origin world and Xion's origin world too. Using threats of unpleasant death, Axel managed to coerce Even into creating a dimensional gate that is capable of crossing to any world for any person at the point of origin where they departed. He was ultimately foiled when his attempts to change the Manor failed and his attemped kidnapping of Xion brought to a swift and merciless end at the hands of Crona Makenshi. With his existence destroyed, the Heartless he had been witholding surged from their hiding place in East District and flooded Town, destroying several sections and uniting both Manor resident and Townspeople towards fighting off this huge threat. This ended successfully, with a number of fighters named Town Heroes by the Mayor, and the cleanup has long since passed from this incident. Trivia *This Axel is not from the same world as Xion or Even. *Point of Origin in the Kingdom Hearts Timeline: Chain of Memories *Destroyed an entire pizza joint he worked at in Town because he was bored and needed the hearts of the customers. *Fixated on Xion because of how she seemed to know him, only knew her as a puppet and nothing more. *Tortured and killed by Crona for putting Xion in danger. *Worked with Larxene in his plans with the Heartless *If not for him, the Dimensional Gate would not exist. Category:Character